Cables, such as electrical wiring or communication cables, are often required to be passed through a cable receiving aperture in a wall or enclosure. Typically, it is desired to seal the aperture around a cable or multiple cables passed through the aperture to prevent insect, dust, or moisture intrusion through the aperture around the cable. Sealants may be used to seal the aperture around the cable, but such sealants may be unsightly and difficult to later remove. Conventional cable sealing devices are typically sized to accommodate a cable or number of cables having a certain diameter or thickness. Consequently, different sized cable sealing devices may need to be used and kept in inventory to seal cables having different diameters or thicknesses.